prospectorfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Planets
There are several unique or special planets in the game. Of course any information about them is highly spoily. The special planets are truly the most interesting part of the game; exploration, ship combat, and fighting alien lifeforms is a lot of fun, but the special planets are fascinating in a variety of different ways. If you haven't found many special planets yet, consider: wouldn't it be better to discover them yourself? Please note that not all planets are listed here. You don't want to completely spoil your experience, though, do you? Descriptions from Orbit Harmless There is a settlement on this planet. Humans. There is a ship here sending a distress signal A human settlement dominates this planet. There is a big shipyard too. There are signs of civilization on this planet. Technology seems to be similiar to mid 20th century earth. There are lots of factories with higly toxic emissions. The planet also seems to start suffering from a runaway greenhouse effect. There are several big building complexes on this planet. I also get the signatures of advanced energy sources. There are buildings on this planet and a big sensor array. Advanced technology, propably FTL capable. This is the most boring piece of rock I ever saw. Just a featureless plain of stone. There is a modified emergency beacon on this planet. It broadcasts this message: 'Visit Murchesons Ditch, best Entertainment this side of the coal sack nebula' This planets surface is covered completely in liquid. Science Officer: 'The biosphere readings for this planet are off the charts. We sure will find some interesting plants here! Mostly Harmless Mild climate, dense vegetation, atmosphere composition almost exactly like earth, gravity slightly lower. Shall we call this planet 'eden'? There is a huge lutetium deposit here. A beautiful world with a mild climate. Huge areas of cultivated land are visible, even from orbit, along with some small buildings. I am getting very, very high radiaton readings for this planet. Landing here might be dangerous. As you dive into the upper atmosphere of the gas giant, your sensors pick up a huge metal structure. It is a platform, big enough to land half a fleet on it, connected to struts that extend out into the atmosphere. A tribe of small green people in trouble (this is the retirement screen's description; there is no description from orbit) Extremely high winds and severe lightning storms on this planet Caution (no description, but a highly entertaining forest) There is a human colony on this planet There is a huge asteroid here. It has a very low mass though. I am also getting faint energy signatures. The atmosphere of this planet is very peculiar. It only lets light in the UV range to the surface This is a sight you get once in a lifetime. The orbit of this planet is unstable and it is about to plunge into its sun! Gravity is ripping open its surface, solar wind blasts its material into space. In a few hours it will be gone. I am getting a high concentration of valuable ore here, but it seems to be underground. I can not pinpoint it. There is a planet orbiting the wormhole! Extreme Caution I got some strange sensor readings here sir. cant make any sense of it dune No water, but the mountains on this planet are high rising spires of crystal and quartz. This place is lifeless, but beautiful! A beautiful world with a mild climate. There is one big artificial structure. A world devastated by war (this is the retirement screen's description; there is no description from orbit, though you'll notice that the world is made of overlapping impact craters with tunnels drilled through them) Ruins of buildings cover the whole planet, but I get no readings on life forms Suicide Mission This small planet has no atmosphere. A huge and unusually deep crater dominates its surface. There is a ruin of an ancient city here, but I get no signs of life. Some high energy readings though. I don't know why, but this planet has a temperate climate now. There are signs of life and a huge structure on the western hemishpere. Category:Spoily Category:Planets